


We're Okay

by summerwick



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwick/pseuds/summerwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Request posted on Stydia-fanfiction: Lydia notices the difference in how Stiles has been treating her after he got with Malia (like the whole not comforting her when she says she’s terrified) and she confronts Stiles about it saying something like he doesn’t care about her so much anymore and she’s just lonely without Allison being there. And then Stiles proves her wrong and it’s all happy in the ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

Lydia let the back of her head smack against the headrest of the backseat, trying to quell the anxiety rising in her stomach and causing a painful flutter in her heart. Immediately, she knew the cause was a certain werecoyote and her nauseatingly new romance with Lydia’s… _friend_. It vaguely reminded her of the beginning step in an oncoming stirring of jealousy, something she wouldn’t admit even if a gun was pointed at her temple and the truth was demanded. She rarely felt such an emotion, especially when it came to  _Stiles_. No, never when it came to Stiles; because he’d never ignored her before. Never had she been forced into the backseat of his jeep, never had Stiles offhandedly tossed aside her fear and worry for the sake of Malia’s.

            Everything had changed in the two months since Allison’s… _departure._ She was barely even spoken about, as it brought up too much pain for the rest of them. Even so, Lydia was smart. No one knew she knew, but she could understand exactly why the ‘A’ word didn’t cross their lips or stumble into the topic of conversation.

Scott was having trouble with his feelings for Kira because of the guilt that came with it, the pain over losing his first love still fresh in his heart and mind. Kira wasn’t saying anything because she didn’t want to come across as insensitive, and she didn’t want to force Scott past his boundaries and into anything he wasn’t ready for. Lydia could respect that. Stiles still felt responsible for the nogitsune’s rampage and the death indirectly caused by his actions. It took a lot of convincing, but Scott and Lydia were able to pull him back from a dark place.  _Something Malia couldn’t do_ , Lydia thought to herself.

She then considered why talking about Allison was so hard for her, and immediate tears sprang to her eyes. She missed her best friend more than anything, and it was only more evident now that she was alone.

Well, not alone per se, but she was definitely the odd one out. Her connection to Allison was what brought her into the fold, and with Allison gone and Stiles and Scott focused on the new women in their lives, Lydia was just kind of  _there_.

            As she felt a lump of emotion knotting inside her throat, she pushed it back. “Ahem,” she coughed, blinking away the wetness in her hazel-green eyes.

            Malia laughed at something Stiles said in the front seat and Lydia felt a pang of something harsh strike her across the chest. As the jeep pulled to a red light, Stiles twisted his body in his seat to glance back at Lydia.

            “Sorry, did you say something?” He inquired, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes dark.

            Lydia blew out a calming breath before daring to speak, “No.” It came out quieter than she meant it to, so she cleared her throat again. Usually at this point was where he’d ask what was wrong, pull her aside and give her a soft talking to about whatever was bringing her down, be it Allison or any other thing.

            “Oh,” he mumbled offhandedly, turning back to face the front window and tapping his fingers along the rubber of the steering wheel.

            Lydia sighed under her breath, watching the trees pass as the car began moving again. After their discovery of a very young Derek Hale, Scott instructed Stiles to take the girls home, as everyone had dealt with a very trying and difficult day. Scott had taken Derek to Deaton’s in hope of getting some kind of cure, or at the very least answers to why Kate would do this and why the hell she was back.

            “Thanks for the ride,” Lydia announced as she maneuvered her way out of the jeep, her eyes focused on her house and not the couple in the front seat. It was only then that Stiles spoke up, or even noticed that something was amiss.

            “Wait, Lydia.” He hopped out of the car. “I’ll walk you inside.” He knew it was the least he could do, politely smiling at Malia as he signaled for her to wait.

            Lydia was about to tell him she was fine, but stopped short when she saw the possessive glare Malia was sending her way. If it was going to bother Malia, why not? Lydia knew it was petty of her to think that way, but she was so tired and completely done with this day, this month and this year.

            She kept her head down and her mouth closed as Stiles trailed behind her to her front door.

            “We’ll figure it out,” Stiles told her, worry oozing from his confident demeanor. He thought he knew why she was upset, but he was as oblivious as the day he introduced Malia to them as his girlfriend. “Kate isn’t as smart as she acts.”

            “I’m sure Scott’s on the case as we speak,” Lydia agreed, annoyance dripping from her tone as she glanced toward her door again. “We’ve reached my door, bye.” She turned her back on him, fishing for her keys in the purse wrapped around her wrist.

            “I can at least wait until you get inside,” Stiles responded dryly, detecting her sudden attitude and desire to get away from him.

            Lydia finally found her key, fussing with the lock in frustration. Her shaking hands wouldn’t allow her inside, and she was beginning to think the world was out to get her. If she could just get away from him she could end this exceedingly long awkward moment. A piece of her hair swung in front of her eyes, overhanging her reddened face. She swept it back angrily, pushing the key into its slot desperately. When she finally huffed and looked his way in defeat, her heart swelled. He was observing her cautiously, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his pink tongue held between his lips in thought.

            “What the hell are you doing? “Stiles finally asked, surprise evident in his tone.

            “Trying to get  _inside_  and away from  _you_!” Lydia snapped back, unable to suppress herself any further. She was a blown top and she knew it. Bottling her emotions for the past two months had been hell, and the moment she escaped into her bedroom at the end of every day she could let it go, she could cry and scream and release everything because she was alone. She was dying to be alone right now, but the  _stupid_ key and her  _stupid_ hands wouldn’t let her!

            “ _Me_? What did  _I_ do?” Offended, he placed a hand on his chest in shock, his eyes wide and sparkling under the dim porch light.

            “God, you did everything.” She couldn’t stop the tears from leaking out of the corners of her eyes, hazel eyes fading to green under the moon, her lips curling and swelling and her nose pink and sniffling. Furious with herself, she wiped angrily at the streaks on her puffed cheeks, leaving red marks behind with how harshly she’d rubbed them away.

            Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and he didn’t quite understand it either. He frowned at her, feeling his heart begin to race as he watched her cry, her face flushed and her eyes frazzled and big. He rubbed a palm along his chin, sucking his cheeks into his mouth and biting down hard as he waited for her to continue.

            Seeing the expectant look on his face, she did. “Ever since you and Malia got together you’ve been treating me like… like chopped liver! I’m chopped liver,” she growled fiercely.

Stiles knew she was trying to be tough, trying to get him to see that she was upset and he was the cause, and he wanted to be there for her. However, he could tell that she was completely unaware of how adorable her words were and how innocent she appeared with a jutted lower lip, red eyes and streaky wet face.

            “You’re not chopped liver,” he told her softly.

            “I’m not finished!” Lydia barked back. “You’ve been basically ignoring me! Hell, you didn’t even care when I said I was terrified. You told me to suck it up!”  
            “I did not say that.”

            “Maybe not in as many words,” she whispered, her eyes darting to the pavement beneath her feet.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Jeez,” he mumbled under his breath, running a hand through his thick slickened hair. “Okay, listen.” He flicked his tongue out to wet his peeling lips, reaching out to place both hands on either of her shoulders, waiting for her eyes to look into his before speaking. “You’re right to be angry with me. It was wrong of me to bring out Mr. Sarcastic when you were scared, I was thinking like an idiot. I was just joking, but it was wrong.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “But what about how you almost left me by myself to chase after Malia? Kira was already going after her!”

“I was just worried about her and I can’t apologize for that.”

There goes that pain in her heart again.

“ _But_ ,” he continued. “I shouldn’t have tried to run after her and left you alone. I’m glad I didn’t, because I’d be smacking myself right now if I had.” His eyes darkened considerably, his voice lowering. “If anything ever happened to you and it was my fault…” he trailed off.

“What?” She pushed him to finish his statement, uncertain as to whether or not she wanted him to. It would, however, be nice to have some kind of confirmation that he really did care. He was just some dumb teenager in the honeymoon phase of his relationship, and that she could get along with as long as he didn’t pull some crap like before ever again.

“I would lose my mind,” Stiles confessed, his voice almost breaking. The sincerity was captured in his eyes, his voice, the way he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. His hands trailed down her arms slightly before dropping back down to his side, attempting to smile at her to lighten the mood. It came out broken and just a bit sad instead.

“Oh.” Lydia wasn’t sure how else to put it.

“Yeah.”

“But you’re not going to be like that anymore, right?” Her voice was small and uncertain, and his heart pulsated painfully inside his chest.

Stiles swallowed hard, “I’ll never treat you that way again, and I’m sorry.” He took one glance toward the car, where Malia’s head was practically propped out the window and she was staring impatiently at the pair. “I should go.”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

Seeing that she was still upset, Stiles cupped her cheek in his right hand, sweeping his thumb over her plump cheeks. “We’re going to be okay, Lydia,” he breathed, taking a step forward.

She almost thought he was going to kiss her, but her breath still managed to catch in her throat as he wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. His scent enveloped her, like wood and old books, a smell she wanted on her pillow when resting, and something she wanted to carry in a bottle in her bag.

“We’re okay,” he repeated, smoothing a hand along her back before reluctantly pulling away. Her heart dropped as he did. Without any more words, he took a few steps backwards, eyes still lingering on hers sadly, before finally pulling away and heading toward the jeep before getting in and driving away with a very annoyed girlfriend pestering him about his very unfriend-like touches. Although he could no longer see Lydia’s face, it was still a picture in his mind. Even as his girlfriend scolded him, even as he climbed into bed.

“ _We are_ ,” she whispered to his retreating figure.

She was distracted from her thoughts as the front door swung open.

“Honey?” It was her mom, probably having heard the jeep drive away. “Are you coming up?” Exhaustion peaked from her words, her eyes squinted in the light of the porch.

“Yeah.” Lydia’s eyes paused on the street the jeep was once parked on, but she was able to pull herself away like she always did. It was something she’d gotten used to.


End file.
